movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry meet The Land Before Time: The Legendary Swimmer
''Tom and Jerry Meet The Land Before Time: The Legendary Swimmer ''is an animated adventure family film, produced by Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Featuring Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, it is crossover adaptation of The Land Before Time ''animated franchise from Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment. Plot Opening Logos/''Tom and Jerry ''(opening theme by Scott Bradley) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (WarnerMedia Byline) (Warner Bros. Animation) (Universal 1440 Entertainment) (Amblin Entertainment) (Tom and Jerry theme song - played by Scott Bradley) (A Warner Bros. '''CARTOON)' (Turner Entertainment Co., Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment PRESENT) The story begins when Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's found a time machine. After Tom, Jerry and Tuffy got time traveled they ended up in the great valley where they meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. Characters * Tom - A blue-grey cat and who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. * Jerry - A brown mouse and who is Tuffy's uncle and Tom's friend. * Tuffy - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's Nephew and Tom's friend. *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Tippy *Ali *Rhett *Shorty *Sparky *Ethan *Guido *Mo *Skitter *Lizzie *Bally *Rocky *Dusty *Big Daddy *Tirana *Spiny *Ursula *Bron *Noah *Mia *Wild Arms *Etta *Grandpa Longneck *Grandma Longneck *Topsy *Tria *Tricia *Ducky & Spike's Mother *Petrie's Mother *Elsie *Legendary Swimmer (also known as the Loch Ness Monster) Cast *Don Brown as Tom Cat *Samuel Vincent as Jerry Mouse / Legendary Swimmer *Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mo *Isaac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Jeremy Suarez as Tippy *Nika Futterman as Ali *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett, Littlefoot and Ali's friend. *Brandon DePaul as Shorty, Littlefoot's brother. *Caleel Harris as Sparky, A green Triceratops who is Cera's boyfriend. *Graham Verchere as Ethan, Noah and Mia's son and Littlefoot's cousin. *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Cree Summer as Lizzie, A female Tinysauruses and she is Cera's best friend. *Sam Lavagnino as Bally, A blue Tinysauruses and he is Skitter and Lizzie's brother and Big Daddy's son. *Anna Paquin as Rocky *Ashley Rose Orr as Dusty *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Dee Graples as Tirana, A pink female Tyrannosaurus and one of Chomper's new friends. *Alex Thorne as Spiny, A blue Spinosaurus and another one of Chomper's new friends. *Scott Whyte as Bron *Dwayne Johnson as Noah, Bron's brother and Littlefoot's uncle. *Venus Terzo as Mia, Noah's wife and Littlefoot's aunt. *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Reba McEntire as Etta *Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Richard McGonagle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Mia Talerico as Tricia *Tress MacNeille as Ducky & Spike's Mother and Petrie's Mother *Christina Pickles as Elsie, A bright Green and tan Elasmosaurus, She is the female Elasmosaurus that Littlefoot and friends meet in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with very mild threat, fantasy violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 81 Minutes (NTSC), 77 Minutes (PAL). * This is for you Cfu36 Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Universal.jpg Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:The Land Before Time Category:Crossovers Category:Dinosaur films Category:G-rated films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment